Elven princes and long adventures
by afhbo
Summary: Harry, Hermoine and a Ravenclaw all get lost and end up in Middle Earth only to bump into our very own broken fellowship of the ring.What will they do? Where will they go? Will they fall in love perhaps or will they leave broken hearted? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Oh My God!

Disclaimer: # sigh# If I owned it would I be writing this? No.

Summary: Harry, Hermoine and another student get sucked into Middle Earth during the Fellowship and try to get home.

Warning: Has Slash and Hetslash

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed and looked around. They had been walking for hours and he didn't mind but the others kept on bloody complaining. Hermoine was trying not to but it was obvious. And don't even get him started on the bloody Ravenclaw Justin O'Conner or something. The guy wouldn't shut up! He looked around and decided this was as good a place as any to stop.

Turning to the others he said "Alright guys we're gonna stop here for a while."

The others all sighed with relief and sat down. After about 2 seconds he realized that they weren't going to do anything so he got out his wand and _accio'd_ some fire wood and set it a flame. He looked through his back pack and was glad house elves always made him take so much food from the kitchens whenever he visited Dobby. He had a bag full of food charmed to stay fresh.

He pulled out an apple for himself and some ham sandwiches for the others. House elves just didn't understand the word vegetarian. He handed them to the others who tanked him and finished them off in about 9 seconds. From the intense training they had put him through over the past 2 years Harry knew how to survive in the wilderness. He looked around for any clue as to where they were. The trees were HUGE and the place was completely wild.

Harry loved it. Turning to the others Harry said "I'm going to see it there's anyone else out here that can help. Stay here or we'll get separated and I won't know where to find you."

With that he pulled up the hood on his dark green cloak and thanked the Gods that he had been planning on going camping so he had most of the stuff necessary for this trip but he didn't have everything he would have wanted.

He quickly disappeared into the forest and silently moved around the trees with a content smile on his face. The place was beautiful and he adored it. Looking around to make sure he was alone he dropped the glamours around him and gave a content sigh.

That was much better. He loved Hermoine dearly but there was a reason everyone though elves were long gone on Earth and it was the fact that wizards always tried to use or kill them. His hair fell down his back in soft waves and his cheekbones heightened and to sum it up he was absolutely gorgeous, even for an elf.

He started humming an old Irish lullaby to himself as he walked through the forest.

He noticed many animal tracks and some that he didn't recognize. He laughed softly to himself and climbed a tree to get a better view of the area. There were no houses or towns any were and he didn't know it that made him happy or sad. He walked for hours but mainly in one big circle around the others so he wouldn't get lost.

Hermoine sighed and looked around. The forest was massive and if it wasn't for Harry she knew they'd probable kill themselves in it. He'd already saved them from loads of foot falls and holes that would have given them a broken ankle in the least. He'd been gone for hours and she was starting to get worried about her friend, and Mr. I'm- supposed-to-have-a-brain-but-don't was pissing her off.

Suddenly a twig snapped to there left and they spun around not to see Harry but a big, black, deformed thing that was looking at them like they were food.(orc) They stood frozen for a second and then Hermoine and Justin screamed and ran, there magic forgotten in fright. " HARRY!" She screamed as they ran through the forest with the thing running after them. Some more of those things joined in the chase and drew their swords

Harry heard the scream and ran as fast as he could towards the camp. When he burst through the trees and looked around franticly but there was no one there. " Shit!" he cursed and pulled out his wand "Point me!" He said and the wand swerved north.

He ran towards that direction and eventually heard them. He saw they were being chased by 7 of these disfigured…things.

He tried using magic on them but it just bounced off. He pulled his sword out of its invisible sheath and killed the one at the end of the group. 6 left, "Hey! Ugly!" He shouted and they all stopped and turned around to him. He smirked "you know by stopping you all just admitted your ugly." They roared and ran at him. His eyes widened slightly, O.k. he was fucking excellent with a sword but there were way more of them. Bad Harry don't goad the enemy.

He took out the first 4 but on got a cut on his left arm. He hissed in pain and the other kicked the sword out of his hand. Oh crap!

Suddenly an arrow flew out of the trees and took out one of the…ugly things. While the last one was occupied he swept its feet out from under it. And lunged for his sword and turned to the ugly thing only to have it grab Hermoine and use her as a hostage. He lowered his sword but didn't drop it.

3 more of those things came into the clearing and he looked around in annoyance.

"Where the hell are you all coming from?" he asked in annoyance. Another one of the ugly things took Justin hostage and Harry let out an angry breath. He pointed his sword at the one holding Hermoine and said "Let her go."

The orc just laughed and suddenly another arrow flew from the trees and killed it. It fell to the floor and a man lunged at the one holding Justin while Harry snapped out of it and took out the other two.

Harry turned to Hermoine and checked her over for any injury. She only had some scratches from the trees. He hugged her and turned around to the guy who had saved them. He was tall and rugged looking but in that really sexy way, only to see another man with him but what made him stop was that the blond was an elf! Judging from the bow on his back Harry assumed that he was the one who took out the two ugly things.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Summery: Harry, Hermoine and a Ravenclaw get sucked into Middle Earth during the fellowship and try to get home.

Warning: contains slash! I've warned you so don't even think about complaining!

Chapter 2

Harry opened his mouth to thank the newcomers but just then a dwarf ran into the clearing brandishing an axe. Harry, Hermoine and Justin all raised their wands and pointed them at the dwarf. The dwarf looked at the wands confused and tried to hold back a snicker. These men thought they were threatening, pointing a stick at him? And one of them was a bloody maiden!

An amused snort made it's was out and then he couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha… Ai what are ye going to do? Poke me?" Gimli asked and Legolas and Aragorn tried to keep straight faces but smiles were fighting there way out. Who points a stick at someone and thinks it's threatening?

Justin looked furious "Now you listen here you bloody dwarf, or whatever you are. You better stop laughing at me or I'll hex you so bad your grandkids will feel it!" He said and Gimli tried his best to get a straight face and said "Ai I'm shaking, what are you going to do? Get the maiden to poke me?" Gimli said and Hermoine took her turn at being angry "Why you little toad! I should hex you!"

Legolas and Aragorn heard a snicker and saw the third member of the group trying not to laugh. Harry's emerald eyes dancing with mirth. Justin raised his wand to hex the dwarf and Harry's face turned serious. "Justin Stop!" He said clearly and the brown haired boy froze. "Potter! The bloody creature deserves it! Did you hear what it said to us!" Justin said infuriated.

Harry nodded and said "that does not give you warrant to hurt him! I will not have you hexing people in my presence O'Conner is that clear?" Justin glared at Harry but backed down grumbling under his breath. Aragorn took this as a start and turned to Gimli" Gimli do not insult them they were just attacked by orcs!" He said and Gimli had the grace to look embarrassed.

Harry and Hermoine looked at him curiously "Orcs? Hermoine asked. "What are orcs?" This got the fellowships attention. "Those thing that attacked us, they were orcs?" Harry said as a kind of half question half statement. Legolas looked at Harry "How could you have never heard of orcs?" He asked confused. "They are the soldiers of the Dark Lord Sauron. They kill everything and eat the flesh off your bones."

Justin looked at Legolas like he was retarded "How the hell can you get you-know-who's name wrong! That is just retarded!" Legolas looked insulted and Aragorn confused slightly asked "Who?" Justin looked at him. "You know. He-who-must-not-be-named!"

Aragorn just frowned "No I am sorry but I am not aware of who you speak"

Justin looked at him "Oh come on! What are you people? Retards?" he said annoyed.

Gimli looked at him "I am not aware what a retard is but I am Gimli son of Gloin and a dwarf!" He said proudly.

Aragorn went next and said "And I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, one of men." He said and bowed his head.

Legolas looked at them and said "I am Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood and an elf." he said and Hermoine and Justin gasped at the last statement. "An elf!" She said in awe and Justin just stared at him. Harry was the odd one out and merely bowed to them, showing no sign of surprise. "It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for saving us we are in your dept." He said smoothly and received nods of acknowledgement.

Justin straightened up and said "I'm Justin O'Conner, pleased to meet you."

Hermione smiled "Hermoine Granger, pleasure." Harry smiled at her and turned to the others "Harrison Potter, nice to meet you." He said and was pleasantly surprised when they didn't go all glossy eyed and ask for his autograph. They all nodded to each in turn and finally Aragorn asked "Now you never told me who you spoke of." He asked innocently and Justin's eye twitched.

Harry laughed and decided to have mercy on the Ravenclaw and answered for him. "He's talking about Lord Voldemort or that bloody annoying guy who won't just give up as I like to call him." Aragorn looked at them seriously "Another? Oh no Sauron was enough but now another." He said heavily. Hermoine looked at him "Sauron? Who's Sauron?" She asked and the fellowship stared at her. "Sauron, the dark lord." Gimli said and everyone was just staring at each other till Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Erm…Where exactly are we?" Harry asked and Hermione's eyes widened as she clicked on to what Harry was saying. She ran over everything that had happened in her head and gasped. "Oh no, Harry!" She said swirling around to face him "The incantation!" She said and Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Justin. "Justin I want you to tell me exactly what incantation you used for that spell." Harry said and Justin looked worried.

"Well I said Tepus Reviolius Exchangus Realitus." Justin said and Hermoine looked horrified while Harry just stood there and blinked. Hermoine started hyperventilating "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! What do we do? What do we do? Harry what do we do?" The frantic girl asked and Harry didn't know.

The fellowship were getting worried about them. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked and Harry looked at the blond elf with dazed eyes. "No, actually I'm not alright. There seems to have been a bit of a mix up." Harry said and Justin was hitting his head against a tree asking why he had to be so foolish!

Flashback

Harry had just come from the kitchens where the house elves had just loaded him down with food when he walked into Hermoine. "heya Moine" he said when he saw her and she looked up from the book she was reading. "hey Harry! I was just heading to the library, wanna come?" she asked. Harry nodded "alright".

They walked in to the library and sat down after a while they heard a voice talking. Sharing a look they walked around a corner to see Justin. He stopped abruptly when he say them and pretended to be reading from his book "Tempus Reviolius Exchangus Realitus!" He said swishing his wand and a white light surrounded the 3 startled students and they felt the feeling of falling before they landed hard on dirt. Looking around they realized they were in a forest.

End flashback

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be a millionaire and have no reason to do this.

Summary: Harry, Hermione and a Ravenclaw get sent to Middle Earth during the fellowship and try to get home.

"_French"_

"_elvish"_

Chapter 3

Aragorn looked at the young man currently hitting his head against a tree with concern and Legolas frowned. Something was not right about the man in front of him and it was throwing his senses off track. He couldn't tell what it was. Though Harry was at least a head shorter than Justin yet he was obviously in charge of the group, but what was it about the dark haired man that was out of place. He and the others had a strange feeling around them not completely different to Gandalf, but less wild. Gandalf was like a free horse. Wild, free and untamed his magic flew through the earth. The maiden and Justin had the feeling of a…well almost like a well trained pet.

Harry had the tingling feeling but it appeared to be locked away, hidden behind walls and barriers. Legolas couldn't get a feeling of it.

"There seems to have been a bit of a mix up" Harry said, his voice a very controlled calm. Everyone looked at him

"Would one of you happen to know where we are or where he nearest phone is?" Justin and the fellowship blinked.

"A Fone?" Aragorn asked bemused. "What is a fone?" At his question Harry and Hermione shared a worried look.

"Potter! You better not be expecting me to use a muggle thingy are you!" Justin said " It's bad enough you have to talk to them but I am NOT using one of their contraptions! I absolutely refuse!"

Harry looked at him in a very cold way and the boy shut up. Hermione looked at Harry and sighed. "Where are we?" She asked hopefully and Aragorn thought about it for a second.

"We are a day from the border of Rohan." He said and everyone looked confused. Some how though no one quite knew how Harry had managed to talk the fellowship into allowing them to tag along. Now they were heading to a place called Fangorn. From the way the others had talked about it the place didn't exactly seem like Disney land. Hermione sighed and Harry looked at her. "what's wrong Mione?" he asked and she looked at hi sadly "I wanna go home Harr. This place sucks. I miss Hogwarts, I miss my family and I'm tired."

Harry sighed and looked at her. "Yeah I know Mione but we have to find a way home first…_besides I see the way you keep checking out Aragorn._" Harry teased and she blushed "Yeah well I'm not the only one Mr. _Stare at the blond elf!_" This time Harry blushed and they both glared at each other before breaking into laughter. Aragorn and Legolas shared a look before making mental notes not to let the two newcomers prank them in any way, shape or form. Those two had the exact same look as the twins had when they were either plotting or chasing some elleth.

They stopped for the night and Hermione and Justin collapsed with the rest of the fellowship. Harry whispered something to Hermione before walking off. The others were all heading off to sleep. After everyone went to sleep and there breathing evened out Legolas opened his eyes and silently sat up. He got up quietly and went in the same direction he had seen Harry go. He walked dawn to a stream and followed the tinkling stream till he came to a beautiful lake with trees surrounding it. He saw a figure standing looking out over the lake and hid behind one of the trees. From the cloak he could tell that the figure was Harry.

Harry pulled the cloak off his head and Legolas nearly fell over. What in the Valar? It was definitely the same person he had been traveling with for two days but…well…wow.

Harry looked completely different yet similar. His skin was still white but a much creamier colour now. His hair reached his waist instead of his shoulders and well, he was gorgeous. Legolas found his mouth suddenly dry. Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes. He moved his hands so they were outstretched towards the clear night sky and started chanting. Nothing happened for a few seconds before suddenly the wind picked up.

Harry's hair whipped around him and his eyes glowed a startling green colour. The water at the edge of the lake seemed to ripple and only thousands of years of practice stopped Legolas from falling on his ass, as a figure that seemed to be made off water emerged from the lake and stood in front of Harry. The figure looked at Harry curiously for a moment before speaking. "Who are you young elf and how did you summon me?" It asked. The figures voice seemed to flow all around you and through you.

Harry looked at the figure in silence for a few more seconds before speaking. "My name is Harrishin Estaria and I have summoned you to answer my questions." The being raised an eyebrow at that and seemed to be thinking.

"So it is true. You have finally returned."

"What do you mean _returned_?" Harry no Harrishin asked confused. The figure smiled at him mysteriously. "You have returned to the place of your birth…the place of you destiny. Did you think it was coincidence that you ended up here? No child it was your faith."

Harry glared angrily at the figure. "I have already accomplished my faith." He said stiffly and the floating figure seemed amused.

"Oh? Well maybe part of it but you still have far to go young one." Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're not going to be returning for a long time are we?" He asked and the figure thought about it. "Hmmm…one of you shall return, one shall stay and one is undetermined. All your faiths lead to this point and whether they join or separate I do not yet know."

Harry looked at the figure as if judging what it had said "What about those we travel with? Are they trust worthy?" Harry asked and the figure smiled. "Yes young one they are trustworthy. Your faith is connected to them now" The figure seemed to be sad for a while before looking at Harrishin. "You must help them young one. Their fight is now your fight." And with that the figure disappeared back in to the lake and Harrishin looked out over the lake for a long time before turning and walking into the trees. Legolas Stayed where he was contemplating what he had just witnessed. It seemed that there new companions had a lot more secrets than he had first thought.

He slowly walked out and looked into the water. It was clear and shimmering in the moonlight. Beautiful. Suddenly the water began to ripple like it had done with Harrishin. Legolas backed up a few steps and the figure emerged once more. It looked at Legolas who was one very shocked elf. "Hello my prince." It said amused. Legolas blushed at being caught and the figure looked at him. It was very strange talking to something you could see through. "Do not fear, my prince. The blessed one means you no harm and there story is true. Trust them, but know this, one will turn away, one will stay and the last is yet undecided. But your faiths are now intertwined"

With that the figure left a frowning Legolas by the waterside. He stayed there for a long time thinking about everything that had happened. Gandalf and Boromir ( crap I forgot how you spell his name someone tell me!) was dead, Merry and Pippin kidnapped and Sam and Frodo had gone to Mordor on there own. This was a mess! There world was under siege and everything was going wrong! Legolas angrily threw a stone into the lake and stayed there. He looked up to the starry sky and prayed. Valar help us! He stayed there for a very long time, thinking. Eventually he sighed and walked slowly back to his companions. Harrishid had returned and was looking the same as he had when they first met.

He looked at the sleeping figure and couldn't understand why the beautiful elf was hiding. What are you up too? He thought to himself before lying down and trying to sleep himself.

Flash back

A beautiful elf maiden was looking out over the forest holding a bundle in her arms. Her beloved son, her Harrishin. She knew her son would be beautiful when he was older; with his amazing emeralds for eyes and cute face. She had already had several proposals to marry her little son to many elfin men and women. A soft wind blew around her and her son laughed. It was a wonderful, pure sound and it made her smile. She closed her eyes and gently hummed to her son.

The sound of footsteps to her left brought her attention to her husband and two other children. Nilleth and Corellan her elder children, prince and princess of the sleeping forests. They both had Harrishins black hair but they bath had their mothers blue eyes instead of their fathers green as Harrished did. Nilleth stared at the bundle in awe before holding her arms out for her newest brother. She smiled and tickled him making him giggle. She placed him in her ada's arms and he pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was made of silver and emeralds in the shape of a complicated knot. He put the necklace on his son and smiled. Welcome to the family Harrished, son of Nevilla and Garinel king and queen of the sleeping forest.

Nevilla screamed as an arrow swished past her as she cradled Harrishin. Her and her husband had been on a journey back home from Rivendell showing Harrishin, when they had been attacked by orcs. Her guard or what remained of it was fighting the orcs protecting the royal family and her husband was fighting with them. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a man appeared in front of her. She gasped in recognition. Sauron! He grabbed her and held a dagger to her throat. "_Put down your weapons!" _He hissed at the guards and they complied. There was not much else they could do seeing as he had their prince and queen hostage. Garinel glared at him. _"Sauron! Leave Nevilla and Harrishin! This has nothing to do with them!" _the king pleaded and Sauron laughed. "_Oh but it does Garinel! You see your son is a major mix to my plans and I can't have him in the way!"_

Sauron swept his eyes around the clearing. Orcs and elves were lying dead on the ground.

Nevilla thought franticly and knew she was going to die. Sauron had been after them for a while. She started chanting a very old and banned spell; her husband would have a fit if he knew she had learned it. It was beyond dark and required a mass sacrifice. Seeing as there were dead elves and orcs everywhere she hoped it would work. The spell opened a portal to another realm. While her husband pleaded to Sauron to let his family go the drow elf was distracted. One of the guard elves noticed what she was doing and his eyes widened. He knew they would not be spared and so he started chanting along with his queen. He had no doubt that she was chanting the spell for prince Harrishin.

Sauron finally noticed what was happening but it was too late. He quickly slit her throat and reached for the infant but the child disappeared. He roared in anger and screamed for the orcs to kill the remaining elves. This was not good!


End file.
